ISHQ
by CID Romance
Summary: FAMILY: The word which only can describe by feelings Hi guys this is my first story on ff. I am all-couple writer. I write on every pair..
1. Chapter 1

_**FAMILY: The word which only can describe by feelings**_

Hi guys this is my first story on ff. I am all-couple writer. I write on every pair and this story will include ACP Pradyuman, Araadhna Satam(ACP's wife ;) ), Abhijeet, Daya, Anjalie(a new character), Tasha, Rajat, Sachin, Shreya, Purvi, Vivek, Kaajal, Vineet, Roma, Nikhil, Paayal(remember the girl who was working with Tarika in FL), Fredriks, Manisha(Fredy's wife), Kavin, Dushant, Pankaj, Mayur, Karan, Vansh, Ishita, Divya, Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika, Dr. Vaibhav & DCP Shamsher Chitrole. I know many of you all would be furious on me so keep your sandals and slippers with your self and when u finish read the story then you can trow those thinghs on me, meanwhile i will prepare to run, but i have a request please don't use abusive words. Ok now enough of my bak-bak. Hopefully u will enjoy the story...  
Story: Humor, Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort & Family.

**Chapter I INTRO**

SUNDAY MORNING The Duo's house(A BUEATIFULL MANSION OF WHITE COLOR WITH HUGE GARDEN AND A WATER FONTINE Time 6.00 am

_IN THE FIRST ROOM_

The room is romanticaly painted into white. The alarm is ringing. A beautifull hand reached the alarm to turn it off. She got up and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes & ofcourse looking beside her on the bed, the handsome man of her life, sleeping beside her, who was disturbed by the alarm. She softly stroke his hair & kissed his forhead to make him reach the dream he was dreaming, with all their cute family. She got up and headed towards the balkony and opened the glass door. Cold breeze touched her beautifull face, which can make every man fall flat on his face and the best option to give is her own husband. Her semi curly long hair began to fly. After sometime she headed towards the bathroom to get fresh. She came out wearing a pink salwaar kameez, with silver bordure & sit before the miror wear her wedding necklase and filled her maang with sindhoor. She headed then towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

_IN THE SECOND ROOM_

This room is also white paited. The handsome man turned on the bed and hugged his beautifull wife while sleeping. By this his wife woke and saw his position on her. She softly kissed his forhead and lightly released herself out of his grip. She turned the alarm off & headed towards the bathroom and changed also in salwaar kameez, but the color is green. She also wore her wedding necklase and filled her maang with sindhoor & headed towards the kitchen.

KITCHEN

the 2nd woman headed downward towards the kitchen and saw the 1ste cute hot woman argueing with their cook.

1st woman: "Are Raju itni jaldi tum uth gaye...? Thori der aur so jaate. Koj jaldi nahin hain."

Raju: "Are nahin didi agar main sojata toh yeh kaam kaun dekhega...?

2nd woman: "Are hum dekhlenge. Tum bhi thak gaye honge na...? Bache tumhe kitna satate hain aur tum ho ke apne sehed ka dhyaan hi nahin rakhte ho... & Good morning Di". She said while hugging the 1st woman.

Raju: "Are behen ho to aapke jaise. Ab didi kripa kar ke mujhe waapas mat bhej dena sone ko. Kyunki ab toh main poora..., kya kehte hain usko agrezi me, are haan... Bilkul fit..."

1st woman:"Good morning cuti... Are tum bhi na Raju ... Acha chalo baba nahin bhejta tumhe waapas sone. Tum ek kaam karo paas waale grocery aur market se kuch samaan le aana. Khaana hum bana lenge. Thik hai..?

Raju: "Ji didi..."

Raju headed towards market to buy the thinghs, because today the whole CID team would come on dinner.

2nd woman:"Acha di hum breakfast banana shuru karte hain..."

1st woman nodded & they get busy in prepairing breakfast. After sometime when they finished and looked at the watch they saw that it was already 8.00 am so they decided too woke up their kids. They headed towards a room and peeped inside and found their soul's sleeping peacefully.

1st woman:"Tum jaake Adi ko uthaw main jaake Tanmay aur Daysha ko uthata hoon..."

2nd woman: "Adi beta uth jaw dekho 8 baj gaye hain...", stroking his hair.

Adi: "Choti maa please sone do na aaj sunday hain na..."

1st woman:"Tanmay... Daysha utho betha dekho 8 baj gaye hain..?, stroking both hair.

Tanmay: "Badi maa aaj sunday hain na toh please sone do na...", he picked his blanket and trow it over his head.

Daysha: "Haan Badi maa sone doo na pleaseee.."

2nd woman: "Haan aaj sunday hain toh sahi lekin aaj ek khaas baath hai...?"

All 3 sat on their bed rubbing their eyes and Adi asked.

Adi: "Kaisi khaas baat choti maa..?"

1st woman: "Aaj nanu aane waale hain poori team ke saath...?"

All 3: "Wowww... Nanu aane waale hain nanu aane waale hain..?", they said while jumping on their bed.

1st woman: "Acha acha bohot hogaya koodna. Ab jaake naha ke aoo teeno ke teeno..,."

All 3: "OK..."

2nd woman: "Aur haan ache se teeth brush karna.."

The 2 women laughed how they saw their children ran into the bathroom 2 get fresh.

1st woman: "Aur haan agar fresh hogaye honge toh bahr table pe aake baith jaana.."

1st woman: "Chalo inko toh utha diya ab inke baap ko uthana baaki hain.."

2nd woman: "Haan di woh kaam kisi pahar torne se kam nahin hain.."

They laughed and headed towards their bedroom to wake their husbands...


	2. Chapter 2 HEARTH ATTACKS

i know i m quick but for maybe one week i can't update because of some personal problems so this chapter is in advance...

Chapter 2 BIG SHOCK'S not in the story but for u all  
Anushka Kapoor, dareya789 & Ananya Gautam : thanx for your reviews i m glad that u liked my story & i m sure that after reading this chapter u all will kill me, but please bear with me because those couples are since i was watching cid and when i saw them first time,so please bear with me

*puppy eyes*

_IN THE SECOND ROOM_

2nd woman: "Daya utho na dekho 8.15 am hogaya hain pleasee utho.."

She beagan to shake him, but instead of getting up, he pulled her on the bed and laid over her with full force. She tried to move, but in vain she couldn't.

2nd woman: "Daya utho..."

Daya: "Tashu darling please sone do na aaj sunday hain. Chalo thora romance karte hain..", he tried to kiss Tasha, but she put her hand on his lips.( Chaunk gaye na. Aage aage dekho kaise kaise heart atack dilwaati hun aaplogon ko ;) )

Tasha: "JI nahin patidev. Utho... , bhul gaye aaj ACP Sir aane waale hain khaane pe..."

Daya: "Lekin abhi thore hi aane waale woh toh dinner pe aanewaale hain ne toh abhi bohot time hain...", he tried to kiss her once again & was successfull to reach her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke Tasha cheek was red like tomato.

Tasha(blushing):"Daya choro na. Do-do bacho ke baap banchuke ho phirbi itni romance sujhte hain tumko..." (*HEARTH ATTACK*)

Daya: "Kya karun agar wife hi itni hot ho toh apne aap ko rokna bohot mushkil hojata hain...", & he tried to kiss her again, but again Tasha placed her hand on his mouth.

Tasha: "Toh zaara apne romance ko pause pe rakh sakhte hain. Jab free ho jaungi tab phirse play par kar dena. Samjhe... Acha ab jaane do nahin toh Di akeli kitchen ka kaam kar rahi hogi.."

Daya: "Acha theek hain par ek..."

He pointed towards his lips & Tasha blushed slightly. She kissed him lightly and ran downstairs. Daya ruffled his hair with his hand and smiled then headed towards the bathroom to get fresh.

_**((MEANWHILE))**_

_IN THE FIRST ROOM_

When she entered she found her hubby sleeping like a king hugging his pilow. She went to him and sat on the bed beside him.

1st woman:"Abhi utho dekho 8.15 am ho raha hain. Utho jaldi se..."

But it seems like our great CID senior officer had heared her, but didnt payed any attention & he went back into his dreamworld. She smiled. because she exactly know what he wanted. She slowly bent over him and kissed his lips lightly, so our Senior Inspector Abhi couldn't miss the chance and flipped her over him so that he can lay on her & kissed her passionately. Both were depended in their kiss so much. Abhi's hand reached her hips and he slowly stroke his hands on her bair waist and dragging it upwards to her bra, but when she felt that Abhi wanted to open the bra her innersoul wake. And broke from the kiss. He took the chance and kissed her neck on the soft spot with which she moaned, but this time she didn't let him distract hold his shoulder to push him a little far from her so that she can talk with him.

1st woman(blushing): "Kya kar rahe ho Abhi..?"

Abhijeet: "Tumhe pyaar aur kya...?"

1st woman: "Woh toh mujhe bhi pata hain lekin iss waqt...? Apne romance ki train ko zara break lagaw nahin toh ... "

Abhijeet(rolling his finger from her cheek to her breast): "Anjalie.. Uff... Sorry my sweet se Angel... Kya karun tumhe dekhte hi mera train ka break automaticcaly fail hojata hain. Toh break kaise lagaun. Agar kisi ke paas itni khoobsurat hot sexy wife ho toh bechare ka romance ki train ka break hi fail hojata hain.."(Again shock or not)

Anjalie: "Acha toh naya break chahiye abhi bulata hun tumhare break ko. Ad..."

She couldn't complete her sentence, because Abhi sealed her lips with his and they again shared a passionate kiss. When they broke Abhi said.

Abhijeet: "Are yaar tum mere train me permanent break kyun lagana chate ho yaar..."

Anjalie: "Kyunki patidev aapka train ka speed kabhi khatam hota hi nahin. Ab main jaun bohot kaam hain aur papa bhi aane waale hain. So please choro mujhe aur jaake ready ho jaw.. Tasha kitchen mein akeli hongi..."(Fourth Shock)

Abhijeet(holding her hand):"Acha theek hain lekin iss romantic train ki break ko zara masbood pakarne keliye raat tak koi magic toh dedo apne pink lips se..."

She kissed his lips lightly and run towards the door. Abhi smiled and touched his lips. Ruffeling his hair he also headed towards bathroom.

_ON STAIRS_

Both Anjalie and Tasha bumped with each other while running from their room and both were blushing.

Tasha: "Di bhaya kitne ache hain subhe uthne ke liye nahin koi nakhre nahin kuch aur. aur zara apne dewar ko hi dekh lijiye har waqt romance hi soojhta hain.."

Anjalie: "HAHA Abhi aur ache... Woh ache sirf bahar hi dikhte hain lekin bedroom ke ander pata nahin kaise mere bedroom ke andar aate hi unka romantic train ka break fail hojata hain. Kasam se yaar dono bhai ko toh sirf romance his soojhta hain... Nahi nahi sirf yeh dono hi nahin balki saare bhaayon ko romance ki nasha chara hain. Aur humara bhai kuch kam nahin hain..."

Tasha: "Haan Purvi humesha kehti hain ki (immitating Purvi) 'baap ban chuke hain lekin romance har waqt soojhti hain isse'. Kasam se di jab se baap banne hain ne inlogon ka romance aur bhi zjaada hogaya hain. Agar 2 bhai aise hain toh teesre ke baare mein toh baat hi mat poochna bechari Shreya pata nahin kaisi jheelti hongi usse.."

Both girls laughed and went to set the table.

_**ok... 1... 2... 3... run haha hopefully i can escape from your tomato's eggs and many more thinghs**_

_**so next chapter more of your confusion will clear. who is Adi, Tanmay & Daysha nanu and many more so enjoy ;p**_

_**till then meet u all later with huge of love bye love & tc... ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

THanx for your reviews

Shocking na... abhi aur bhi shocks on the way hain hihihiii

_**In another house**_

A beautifull girl with short hair was sleeping like a princess hugging her pilow. Her husband entered with a tray in his hand. He smiled seeing his love sleeping. he went to the bed placed the tray on the bedside table and sat beside her on the bed. he softly kissed her forhead. She smiled and opened her eyes.

Man: "Good morning Shreya.."

Shreya: "Goodmorning Sweetheart... Are aapne breakfast kyun banaya. mujhe utha diya hota..."

Man: "Are aaj sunday hain na toh aaj sab free hain toh socha tumhe disturb na karun aur breakfast bana diya..."

Shreya(hugging him): "i am lucky for having u in my life. I love u Rajat..."(Shock... :p)

Rajat: "I love u 2 Shree..."

they hugged each other. they seperate and Rajat took her face in his palms and kissed her lips. she closed her eyes and responded back to him. THey kissed about 10 minutes and when they need aiir they broke shyly shifted her eyes lifted her head up.

Rajat: "Hayy... yeh sharmane ki ada pe hum toh fida hain..."

Shreya hitted his arm and blushed.

Shreya: "Kya Rajat tum bhi. Agar koi tumhe pehli baar milta toh sochta ki yeh kharus ko bhi romance aata hoga yah nahin..? Hahaha

Rajat: "TUMhe kabhi yeh Sawaal apne man mein poocha tha..."

Shreya(without concentrating): "Haan.. Sochti thi ki jab tum shaadi karoge kabhi kissi ke saath toh pata nahin aap kabhi romance kar paaoge ge ya nahin..." And she releazed what she said "Mera matlab hain ki... uhmmm...

Rajat: "Acha... Kya socha...Demo dikhain""

Shreya(hesistating):"Matlab..."

RAjat(comming close 2 her): "matlab apne andar chipe rajat ko aur tumhare husband Rajat ko Bahar nikalun."

Shreya(loud & blushing):"Nahin agar woh baahar aagaya toh mera bed se utarna allmost impossible hain."

Rajat(smirking): "Acha ... toh sochleta hun demo dikha hi deta hun."

Before Shreya could answer Rajat sealed her lips and kissed her passionate. Rajat hands were roaming on her bare back coz she weared a nighty(hihihi i m sorry but i wanted to show them romantic). Rajat slowly was trying to unzip her nighty but Shreya broke up stll blushing and hold his hand that were reaching(there where i think i shouldnt write ;) )

Shreya: "Rajat stop... Aaj Di ke ghar jaana hain bhul gaye...?

Rajat: "Are abhi thoro...? Usne toh dinner pe bulaya hain na toh...?

Shreya:"HAAn bulaya toh dinner pe hi hain lekin main uski help karne jaana usne nahin bulaya lekin i will go. Nahin toh aaj humara bed 100% toot leave me. Sach kehte hain di saare ladke ek jaise hain sirf romance hi soojhta hain. aur bhai kuch kam nahin hain Bechare purvi rooz bhai ki brand hi leke aati chupata hain per aap log toh aaplog hain itni aasaan thori na choro bhi..?

Rajat who was looking at shreya while she was blabbering and ofcourse heared nothing what she was talking.

Shreya: "Kya dekh rahe ho..?

Rajat: "Yehi ki humari shaadi ko almost 3 saal honewaala hain maana pyaar ka confess 2 mahine pehle hi kiya hain but phir bhi tumhara aankhe kisi bache ke dil ka aayna jaise dikhta kuch dikh jaata hain.. I m really a lucky man 2 have u in my life.."

Shreya: "Acha..." realizing Something "ek second tumne matlab nahin suna ki kya main kehrahi thi...,"

Rajat placed his finger o her lips and said "shhh... Woh kya hain na tumhare baat per concentrate karne ki poori koshish karti hoon lekin tumhari joh aankhe hai na mujhe distract kerti rehti hain. Ab tum hi batao bechara dil toh batameez hain na.."

rajat again tried to kiss but shreya putted her hand on his mouth.

SHreya: "CHoro...apne is batameez dil ko zara tameez sikhane ka kasht karenge swamiji"

Rajat: "Theek hain Bibiji... But jaane se pehle ek pleaseee..."

he pointed towards his lips she blushed, quickly kissed his lips and ran towards the smiled fell on his bed with open arms saying "THANX GOD FOR BRINGING HER IN MY LIFE..."

***********  
OK OK  
1... 2... 3... aGAIN RUNNNNNNNNNNNN...

hopefully maine kisi ko hspitalized na karwa diya ho( *puppy eyes* ). Sorry for the Dayreya And Rajvi lovers, but i liked Rajeya since they entered Cid I was imagining them like a pair. coz early i didnt know how i could write ff.

QUESTIONS  
1) Who s Anjalie, Tasha & Shreya brother..?  
2)Why Rajeya married when they confessed their love just 2 months earlier ...?

There r more shocks awaiting for u all. but for the next chapters u all must have 2 lots of thanx for the one who reviewed its realy a pleasure. and 1 more thing i m updating so fast coz i will not be able since monday towards 2 weeks 2 update any u have any idea please share or do u want a storry on some pair so i wiil my own storries ( i mean the storry i write of my self) will only include these i then take care and read and u all


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys

u all r thinking why i m updating so fast isnt it, because your loveable reviews r getting me more and more excited.

Priya: thanx

Anushka Kapoor: Kaan pakar ke sorry its a little mistake happend

Aditya: Thanx

Guest: Thanx for your compliment. U called me a duffer i didnt mind,because they r also one of someones personality. And about being a CID fan i like 2 tell u that i didnt miss any episoded till now and if i have missed it i watched it on youtube.

Pihu: Sorry 2 hurt u but these r my pairs. I have compered Rajat with Shreya so for me Sachin And Kevin stay over.

Ananya Gautam. Sorry yaar i m really sorry but greatfull for your reviews.i m u at the bottom of my heart

1: thank u soooooo much

Guest: Dont worry in the matter of Purvi I will not give many heart atack. Coz they r my favorite pair in Cid

Guest: Lets seee ( ;p )

_**Same morning 6.00 am**_

_**A house near the**__ beach_

_A beautifull girl was sleeping with a wide smile hugging her husband. The alarm ringed and she got irritated and trow it on the floor ( sorry but Duo's aur Rajat ki Behen hain Natkhat toh hogi hi..hiiiii) with that sound her husband woke up & saw the whole alarm clock shattered on the floor._

man(thinking):"Yeh is mahine ka 15th alarm clock purvi ka gussa jhelte hain..."

he tried 2 get up when he realised that purvi cluched his shirt tightly in her arms.

Man:"Chal beta Sachin ab tera bed se utarna almost impossible hain.."(hahaha Zjaada shock toh nahin diya na...)

he again lied next 2 purvi hugged her and fell asleep again. after about 15 minutes purvi woke up and saw herself sleeping on sachin's chest with his arms around her. she unwringed her from sachin arms and headed towards sachin woke up and his eyes searched for his love when he heared the shower turning sometime she came out of the bathroom wearing pink shorts and white shirt, drying her hair. and he lost in she saw sachin lost in her. she went and sat on the bed next to sachin and shaked him. he came of his dreamworld.

purvi: "Kya dekh rahe ho Sachu..."

Sachin:"Yehi ki tum wet hair me kitni hot dikhti ho..."

Purvi slammed her hand lightly on her forhead

purvi: "hai bhagwaan Ek bache ke baap ban chuke ho aur phir bhi itni romance soojhti hain sahi kehti hain saare mard ko sirf romance hi soojhta hain...tum ek kaam karo jaaw jaake fresh hojao tab tak main khaana banaati hun..."

she tried to go when sachin held her hand and pulled her towards him.

Sachin.: "are romance sirf humme thore hi akele soojhti hain. Kal raat ko maine dekha tumhara jalwa...oh god usse main bhula ke bhi bhool nahin paraha hoon..tumhari woh hot sexy adaayein..Hayyyyyy main mar jawa..."

Purvi blushed so hard that her white cheeks turned like tomato red.

purvi:"Acha sirf yeh..."

showing him the place where hed had bite her. sachin placed his hand where he had bitten her and dragged it downwards saying..

Sachin:"Acha yeh... yeh toh romance ki nishaani hain aur dont worry maine isse aisi jagah lagaayi hain ki yeh nishaani sirf main hi dekh sakta hun aur humara beta... Kyun...?"

Purvi:"Tum bhi na choro bhool gaye aaj bhai ke ghar jaana hain..."

sachin: "Are abhi thore hi Abhi toh sirf 7 baj rahe hai abhi romance ke liye time hain..."

purvi: "sach..."

but it was already late, because sachin had conected their mouth. they shared a pasionate kiss. after 10 minutes sachin broke up and his lips slided from her cheeks towards he neck and he sucked the soft spot. purvi closed her eyes and moaned, but when she felt that he wanted 2 go more far she pushed him a little away from her.

purvi: "Sachu choro ab... Der ho rahi hain abhi tumhara sahabjaade ko bhi uthana hain bhool gaye. ..."

Sachin: "Acha theek hain... lekin sirf eek sweeet hot sa ... toh deke jaw" he pointed towards his lips

Purvi blushed and kissed his lips and went downstairs to make breakfast and after she finished her work she heade towards he son bedroom 2 wake and fresh her son. Sachin also got freshed and went downstairs. they had was feeding her 3 year old son and ofcourse Sachin feeding purvi and himself ( ofcourse how can he eat and purvi stays hungry ).

ok here is my chapter. hopefulle this is not so shocking na...

thanx for your reviews once again and please read and review. bye bye see u later tc


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys

note: actually there is a writting problem happend so in Chapter 4 where is written "Duo's and Rajat ki behen." i meant "Duo's Ki behen and Rajat ki best friend hain toh nathkhat hogi sory guys but i really dont know what happens with my pc dont u observe that there are words braking in the chapter thats why the whole meaning of the sentence change. i m really sorry

Saraswati Dahal: Thank u so much. They r actually my favorit's couple in CID. Hope BP Singh paired them as a couple on screen.

Anushka Kapoor: Sorry Shock dene ke liye... and thanx for your review

cute zee: no problem I promise when i have time I will write a story on them and thanx for reviewing

Khushi Mehta: thank u sooooooooooooo much dear for your lovely reviews

CIDians: thank u soo much for reviewing and agreeing with me and also 2 give me strenght and hope thanx guys

katiiy: thanx dear for your lovely review and for your strenght and hope on u

Bipana: thank u so much for giving me strenght

Kaamini: thank u soo much i m really greatfull

mithrasb (Guest): Thank u so i will reveal that who is i want 2 say keep waiting

Ananya Gautam: No problem dear i don't mind, because i know that all my reviewers r liking my story the most u thak u thank really a honor for me because i m new on ff and writer like u r saying that my story is good its a big u and tc also.

a greatfull thanx to all the writers who supports me and please i request my dear writers if u can help me sometime 2 give me a clue for my further chapter, i mean how must the chapter be and yes i dont mind the reviewers who r saying bad words is their mind i cant change please read and review. thank u

Chapter 5 Shock :p

oke oke first that i began with my chapter i will start with who and who i paired for clearing the confusions

Jodi I:

Abhijeet Srivastav & Anjalie Satam - Srivastav (Just think who is Anjalie's Father...? Itna clue toh kaafi hain ki nanu kaun hain)

Child: Aditya Srivastava

Jodi II

Daya Shetty & Tasha Shetty - Deshmukh (Yes guys my storry will be a little with bollywood, tellywood & hollywood stars :) )

Children: Tanmay & Daysha ( actually twins)

Jodi III

Rajat Kumar & Shreya Kumar - Ccheda

Children: NO Children ( are yaar abhi 3 mahine hi toh huwe hain propose kiye hue itni jaldi bacha toh paida nahin ho sakta na ;) )

Jodi IV

Sachin Pandey & Purvi Pandey - Sayed

Child: Purish( here i meant **Pu**- for **Pu**rvi and -**ish** for Hr**ish**ikesh)

Jodi V (JHATKA # 1 (FOR THIS CHAPTER) ;P)

Vivek Mashru & Kaajal Mashru - Kaur

Child: Kavi

Jodi VI

Nikhil Shukla & Paayal Dhanraj

Not married

Jodi VII

Vineet Kamra & Roma Shrish

Not married

Jodi VIII

Fredriks Pradnis & Smita Pradnis - Singh

Child: No Children

Jodi IX

Dushant Singh & Ishita Tripathi

Love each other, but dont know :)

Jodi X

Pradyuman Satam & Araadhna Shrivakar - Satam

Children: Nakul( he is dead), Anjalie & Shruti

Bachelors =

Dr. Salukhe ( obviouslly on the first place ;p)

Kavin (obviously the hottest handsome bachelor of CID)

Mayur

Vansh

Pankaj

Karan

Pooja

Dr. Vaibhav

Dr. Tarika

_**Story**_

Duo's house

after they had breakfast around 9 oçlock they finished their breakfast, so the Duo's decided 2 bring the children for shopping so that their beautifull wife's can prepare for their work for dinner and Tasha made them ready and they headed towards the mall for shopping and here our beautifull CID officers were making list what they might make for the dinner, when whole list was ready they headed towards the kitchen. and started 2 prepare their lunch because in dinner they had so many things 2 make. While cutting vegtables Anjalie remembered her and Abhijeet 1st Officially meeting and smiled. Tasha saw her smiling and nugded her.

Tasha: "Kya baat hain Di. Man hi man mein muskura rahi kahin koi khus..."

Anjalie cutted her blushing: "Chup... bilkul chup dekh rahi hun ki tu kuch zjaada hi naughty hote jaa rahi hun Kya baat hain..."

Tasha: "Kya Di topic Change karna toh koi aapse sikhe... Acha Di yeh Batao KI bhai aur aap mile kaise..? pleasee batao na..."

Anjalie: "humari mulakat ek case ke dauran huyi jahan main sirf papa ko jaani Acp Pradyuman ko jaanti thi. tu toh jaanti hain ki main unki sagi beti nahin sirf mujhe bachaya tha kyunki maine unki jaan bachayi thi jab ek raide ke dauran jab godown mein aag lag gayi thi toh unke upar ek aag ka gola girne waala tha maine unhe push kiya lekin badle mein main jal ne meri plastic surgery karwayi aur muhhe apni beti maan ke mujhe aage parhne ko bola aur ussi time se main CID Ki training aur Medical ki parhai bhi kar rahi meri mulakat abhi se usdin huyi jis din mujhe hospital se discharge mil gaya tha. Bureau mein jaake mujhe pata chala ki saare officers ko kidnap kiya gaya tha.

FLASHBACK

Bureau Gate

Security guard: "Are madam aap andar nahin jaa sakti.."

Anjalie: "Dekhiye mujhe ACP Pradyuman se milna hain mujhe jaane dijiye..."

SG: "are madam kahan se milne dun unhe. woh toh kidnap ho gaye hain..."

Anjalie: "Kya..."KAise..?.."

Sg: "Pata nahin madam zjaada jaankari ke liye aapko Anuraadha ji se baat karni hogi. Acp saab ke patni."

Anjalie: "Acha theek hain unka adres dijiye zara..."

Security Guard gave Anjalie the adres of ACP's house and she went in een auto.

ACP Pradyuman house was not a simple house but a Huge mansion. the security Guard asked who she want to meet then she said that she wanted 2 meet ACP's wife. he called Acp's wife and she said that he can send Anjalie

Inside the mansion

she headed inside the mansion and greeted Acp's wife.

Acp's wife: "Ji baathiye..."Anjalie sat down and Acp's wife asked further"KAun hain aap aur aapko mujhse kya kaam..."

Anjalie: "JI shayed aapko yaad hoga ki pichle sunday Acp sir ne aapko city hospital laaya tha ek ladki ko dikhane jiski plastic surgery huyi thi..?

Acp's wife: Ji haan jinhone mere suhaag ko bachaya. lekin tum yeh kyun pooch rahi hun..?

Anjalie: "kyunki aunty woh ladki mainhi hun.."

Acp's wife: "Kya... tum theek hogayi ka lakh lakh shukar hain. tum itni khoobsurat ho gayi ho...?

Anjalie: Thank u aunty. aunty maine sunna hain ki Acp sir kidnap hogaye hain aur sirf wohi nahin balki CID ki poori team kidnap ho gayi hain...

Acp's wife: Theek sunna tumne beti. 1 hafta hogaya hain unlogon ka na kuch pata chala. Main toh himat hi haar gayi hun..

Anjalie: Nahin aunty aap aise himmat nahin haar sakti. Main aapse waada karti hun ki main dhoond ke laaunga unhe chaahe mujhe apni jaan hi kurbaan kyu na karni pare. aap sirf mujhe koi har cheez batayiye joh acp sir ne gayab hone se pehle aapko bataya tha...

Acp's wife told Anjalie all thinghs and she headed towards the places and searched for clues. after seaching for a whole day she got to know that The Don Raddy had kidnapped whole CID team and wanted to kill them. when she also got 2 know that they will be on a ship where a dancer will also perform. shre searched for the dancer and made her unconcious with chloroform and handed her towards Acp's wife that she will look after her and she self prepared her as the dancer and went on the ship. she found the cabin where the don had kept the cid officers astonished 2 see a stranger, but she told them that she came 2 free them,she first opened vivek's hand and told him 2 open the others hand while she went out of the cabin 2 search for Acp, Abhijeet and Daya, because they werent in the cabin. when she got 2 know that they are in the dance hall she made a plan 2 free them in front of all the criminals. she broke a glass and what she will do further just read

_**DANCE HALL**_

Acp, Abhijeet & Daya were standing beside each other with their hands tied with rope backwards surrounded with criminals..

Acp: Hume jahan kyu laaye ho...

Don khaas aadmi(laughing): "hahahaaa Soch raha hun tumlogon ko marne se pehle kuch hot dikha dun..."

Abhijeet: humme koi intrest nahin hain...

don's khaas aadmi: are abhijeet babu life is a entertainmest so just enjoy... jab tak boss nahin aajata..?

Music

a girl in in arabian cloths( how purvi, shreya And tarika had weared in the dance sequense of giraftaar series), but more sexy in the color white with gold and silver design with her half face with a white cloth, entered from upside on a half moon( u guys know what i mean)

Duniya mein, logon ko  
Dhokha kabhi ho jaata hai  
Aankhon hi, aankhon mein  
Yaaron ka dil kho jaata hai

she removed the cloth from her face and yes it s Anjalie...

Duniya mein, logon ko  
Dhokha kabhi ho jaata hai  
Aankhon hi, aankhon mein  
Yaaron ka dil kho jaata hai

Do dil, dono jawan  
Aankhon ka hai yeh beyaan  
Dono ke darmiyaan, koi bhi ho na yahan  
Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Monica O my darling  
O Monica O my darling

she walked towards the trio and standed before Acp and acp regonized her, by the locket that she had wore in her neck.

Dilbar ki fitrat mein, dhoka bhi hai aur chahat bhi  
Jaan jaaye toh jaaye, sochun kyun jab maine ulfat ki

began 2 dance before him and danced ronding around Acp and handed the piece of glass 2 cutt the rope

Haye ddilbar ki fitrat mein, dhoka bhi hai aur chahat bhi  
Jaan jaaye toh jaaye, sochun kyun jab maine ulfat ki

And headed towards Daya And does the same there also

Jaaye bhi toh kahan, dushman hai saara jahan

now she headed towards Abhijeet and does the same but this time her bracelet stuck with his chain ( first connection )

Jispe bhi ho gumaar, kehna tu uska yahan

Dancing just before the trio and meanwhile she was dancing the others aproached in ofcourse another get up 2 take the guns, bullets and other sharp thinghs from the criminals.

Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Monica O my darling  
O Monica O my darling

when she saw the don aproaching with his bodyguards she sang:

Woh aa gaya, dekho dekho woh aa gaya

and the trio shifted their gaze where Anjalie was pointing & Anjalie headed towards the don.

Hulchul si har pal hai, betaab apni jawani hai  
Beakal main beakal tu, bedard dil ki kahani hai

And she was dancing like those itemgirls with the don

Haye hulchul si har pal hai, betaab apni jawani hai  
Beakal main beakal tu, bedard dil ki kahani hai

and here she snatched the bullets from his gun & headed back 2 the stage.

Uthe toh jaise dhua, yeh dil hai tera pataa  
Aaja rehle yahan, jaayega ab tu kahan  
Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Parda parda haan parda parda haan apno se kaisa parda  
Monica O my darling  
O Monica O my darling

here our trio were succesfull 2 cut the rope and while dancing anjalie also gave them aguns. when the song finished the trio pointed their guns towards the don and daya got hold of the don's khaas aadmi. the don also took out his gun 2 fire but in vain they were no bullets in it

Anjalie(laughing): Isse dhoond rahe ho...? Showing him the bullets on her hand..

Don: kaun ho tum...? aur yeh bullets mujhe do.

Anjalie: "Main kaun hun yeh sirf Acp sir jaante hain. Kyunki nahin main koi officer hun aur nahin koi undercover cop. main sirf insaanyat ka farz nibha rahin hun tum jaise kaayeron se is dunya ko azaad karna...

Don: teri itni himmat ki don se aise baat kar rahi hun aur tum log khare khare mera muh kya dekh rahe ho bhoon daalo in sab ko

the criminals tried 2 fire but there were no bullets in their gun and the CID team started laughing. and then the fight broke. the don tried 2 attack Anjalie becuase she was just beside him,but its our Anjalie right. before he could atack she puched him in his stomach and he cried of pain, but still he was fighting after pulled his pocket knife and pierced it in her hand. abhijeet saw that and he took the fight some time. some of the criminal were were dead, some of them were on the ground crying out of pain and some in the grap of the cid team meanwhile the local policed arrived and took them. the whole CID team were enjoying their victory,but our Anjalie was about 2 faint,because she was very weak and her bp was also low, when Abhijeet saw that And ofcourse saved her from falling. he picked her up and they went to the nearest docters took her for dressing and the other officers also went for dressing.

FLASHBACK END

Tasha couldnt stop laughing, because of how the situation it was how they met.

Tasha: wahhhh...Di kya romantic action tha tumlogon ki mulakat ...

Anjalie: Chup... teri toh ..." and they ran the whole house like little girls with analie chasing Tasha with a spoon in her hand.

so guys how was the chapter zjaada bore toh nahin hua na i hope kya hain na mujhe excatly dekhana tha ki uss din hua kya all confusion clear tc and dont forget to post your blessings and strenght in a form of reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys so sorry for delay. Thanks 2 everyone for your support and love thanxxxxxxx. Ok here comes the further chapter.**

**_Chapter 6_**

Precap: Anjalie told Tasha how she and Abhijeet met each other officially and how Tasha pulled her leg.

Now further story….

The Duo's came home & saw their beautiful wives running in the house. They entered with lot of bags, in which only their children things were. The children run to their room 2 look at their things they bought. While running Tasha bumped in Daya's chest and was about to fall, but Daya held her by her waist & there was a cute eye-lock. Abhijalie were looking at them and smiled. Abhijeet fakely coughed and Daysha came into their real world & both blushed.

Abhijeet: "Are yaar raat hone mein abhi time hain. Thoda control karo…."

Anjalie(laughing): "Yeh dekho kaun baat kar raha hain… Joh khud apne romance pe kaabu nahin paa sakta doosro ko sikha raha hain. Hahahaaa…"

Daysha laughed by the comment on Abhijeet & Abhijeet looked at Anjalie with the look 'I will see you later' & Anjalie replied with 'We will see..'

Daya: " Acha chalo hum bacho ko fresh karke bahar lunch ke liye laata hun. Tab tak tum loog khelo apne yeh pakra-pakri….. Waise yeh chasing kis baat pe ho rahi thi...?"

Tasha(smirking): " Who kya hain ne Daya Di mujhe wohh…..",she couldn't talk further, because Anjalie closed her mouth with her hands.

Anjalie(blushing):" Kuch nahin…..", looking at Tasha: " Yeh kuch bhi bolti rehti hain…. Chal kitchen mein bohot kaam hain.."

Anjalie dragged Tasha, by holding her hand , towards the kitchen. Tasha gave Daya a look ' Baat mein batati hun..' & they got busy with arranging the dinner while their lovely husbands headed towards the kids room to have a look at them.

**_BUREAU_**

Acp was not bureau & the others had work of uploading files, but it seems like they weren't interested in doing their work. Freddy & Pankaj were talking about aatma, Nikhil was busy in his mobile, of course messaging his girlfriend, Vineet & Roma were talking or must we say flirting, Mayur, Vansh, Kayan & Pooja were talking with each other. Kavin wasn't at bureau (later upon I will tell you more where & why he was absent),but our cute 2 lovebirds were silently updating files( yes guys they are Dushant & Ishita ). Ishita was concentrated on her file, but her mad lover was contantly looking at her. The others didn't notice, because they were busy in their talk. Kavin entered the bureau & saw Dushant dreamly looking at Ishita. Kavin smiled mischievely & headed towards Dushant.

Kavin(smirking): "Kya hua bhai…. Bohot khoobsurat hain na….."

Dushant(without concentrating):" Haan bohot…"

Kavin(shocked smirking):" Acha….."

Dushant( released what he said):"Nahin mera matlab…"

Kavin(smiling):" Saaf saaf dikh raha hain, teri aankhe tere dil ka aaina hain. Bolde yaar….."

Dushant(blushing while hiding his face in a file):" Kya boldun. Tune bohot zjaada soochta hain…. Chal mujhe kaam karne de…", turning serious:" Waise tere haant pe yeh bandage kyun lagi hain….."

Kavin(looking at his hand):"Are yeh toh do din se hain….."

Dushant(shocked):" Do din….? Toh mujhe pehle kyun nahin bataya….?"

Kavin:" Are yaar case ke chakar meir bhul gaya aur kal hi case solve hua hain na, toh hum kal se kahan mile hain ki main tumhe dikhaun…..?"

Dushant:" Lekin yaar ek call toh kar sakte the na…?"

Kavin(fake skock):" Na baba na mujhe shaheed nahin hona hain. Mujhe strict order tha ki main nahi faltu kisi ko fone karunga. Who kya hain who samajhti hain ki yeh sab uski waje se hi hua hain….. toh usne mujhe kaha hain ki mujhe proper rest ki zarurat hain. Toh main mana nahin kar saka toh…bas haan keh diya. I mean meri dressing ke liye….."

Dushant(smirking):" Kaun hain who…? Lagta hain Yehin ka koi hain…? Kaun hain jaldi bata…."

Kavin(fake dar):"Agar uska naam bataunga toh tum maroge nahin na…."

Dushant(laughing):"Are main kyun marunga…. chal bata"

Kavin:"Uska naam hain…"

Before he could complete Ishita came 2 him & asked about his hand.

Ishita:" Ab aapka haant kaisa hain, sir…?"

Kavin(smiling):" Are Ishita main theek hun….. bas choti si chot hain…"

Ishita: " Choti sic hoot…? Sir, kitna khoon nikal raha tha pata hain na aapko… phirbi kehte hain choti si chot hain…?"

Dushant:" Ishita, tumhe kaise maalum tha ki kavin ke haanth mein chot lagi hain…?"

Ishita:" Zaahir si baat hain sir. Agar kavin sir ne mujhe bachane mein choot lagi hain toh mujhe nahin maalum hoga to phir kisse maalum hoga…?"

Dushant(shocked):"Kya….? Kab….?"

Kavin(smirking):" Jab parso main aur Ishita ( guys this scene is from the episode Masoom dost 2, where the fight sequence was between the bike girl with Kavin & Ishita, when that girl stopped the bike in front of their car. Where that girl holded Ishita hand and pushed towards Kavin & Kavin held her. There Kavin hand wounded in the bike(( guys the hand wounded part is not in that episode)) & what happened after that I will tell you later, where we will see Dushant jealousy on that sequence, but he is already jealouse ;) )

Dushant cheeks were red from angry & Kavin was enjoying seeing his expression. I shita headed towards her place again. Dushant sat back on his chair with a cute red angry face.

Kavin(smirking):"Kya hua bhai… jalan ho rahi hain…?"

Dushant(anger in his voice):" Nahin mujhe kyun hogi jalan…? Ab tum jahan se jaw aur mujhe kaam karne doaur tum bhi jaw kaam karo…."

Kavin(enjoying his expressions):" Acha theek hain ….. Lekin Ishita mujhe kaam karne degi tab na… Who raat ko aati hain mere bandage badalti hain aur khaana mere liye bhi laati hain. Wow….. kitna tasty hain…"

Kavin was saying these lines & here our cute Dushant anger was reaching his peak by each words of Kavin..

Dushant(anger) :" Tu jaat hain ya nahin…..?"

Kavin(trying not 2 burst in laughter):" Acha baba jaata hun… gussa kyun hote ho…." (in his mind):" Main jaanta hun Dushant ki tumhe jalan ho rahi hain lekin mera aur Ishita ka rishata sirf bhai behen ka hain, kyunki usne mujhe raakhi pe mere kalai pe raakhi baandhi hain, yoh shaayed tum nahin jaante, aur maine use waada kiya hain ki main use saari khushiyan doonga yoh main de sakta hun. Apne dosti ka waada aur ek bhai ka farz main marte dam tak aada karunga….."

**_NEXT_**

Here you will read some happy and romantic family parts…

Till then guys enjoys and if u like it review. You can sent your blessings in the way of reviews. I am working on a Abhrika & Rajeya stories for my reviewers. So till then enjoy & keep waiting for more funny and moistful moments. bye tc


	7. Chapter 7 HIHIHI LITTLE BOLD

Hi guys this is a short story for all Rajeya & Sachvi lovers. It will be bold guys so sorry if anyone don't like my story. Ok enough of my bak-bak and enjoy the story….

When Abhijalie, Daysha & kids were having lunch Rajeya & Sachvi arrived with Purish(Sachvi's son). After dinner they sat in the living-room. Aditya was sitting in Rajat's lap, Tanmay sat in Sachin's lap, Daysha sat in Abhijeet's lap & Purish was sleeping in Anjalie's lap. They were talking on different things. When the children fell asleep they put them in the room and now only Abhijalie, Daysha, Rajeya & Sachvi were in the livingroom. After some time Vivajal & Tarika also joined, so the girls thought to start with their work for the dinner.

In living-room the boys were watching cricket and talk their men talk.

IN KITCHEN

Tasha(SMIRKING LOOKING AT PURVI AND SHREYA):"Yaar Di aapko yaad hain who din jab Hero(actually Purvi calls Rajat here HERO,because they are best friends) aur bhai (yes guys Sachin) disco gaye the uss nightclub ka owner… Kya naam tha uska….? Haan… Ranga ko pakarne gaye the…..?"

After hearing Tasha both Purvi & Shreya started blushing.

Anjalie(taking full advantage):"Haan yaar…. Kya bold tha who… hume toh apne blue-toots off bhi karne pade the.. Kya kya sunai deta tha maana padega….?"

Tarika:"Kyun Angel(actually it's Anjalie house name). ?aisa kya hua tha…?(actually Tarika was during the case on vacation so she didn't know about it)

Anjalie:"Are Taru.. pooch mat ki kya kya hua tha, yeh pooch ki kya kya nahin hua tha…..?

Tarika:"Acha toh batao na kya hua tha aisa ki Shree aur Pur ke chehre tomater se bhi laal ho gaye hain…?"

Tasha:"Who kya hain na Taru….", but Purvi closed her mouth.

Purvi:"Bohot bolti hain yeh…."

Tarika:"Ab kya sharmana….Ab bata bhi do….."

Anjalie:"Theek hain toh main batata hun…. Yeh baat 1.5 years purani hain jab Purish Paida nahin hua tha abhi… toh sunno uss raat…"

FLASHBACK

**DISCO…..**

**INSIDE**

The CID team was in a club to raid there, because it was a nightclub where they sell illegal drugs & there comes teens, who does sex and many more things.

**OUTSIDE**

Our cute officers were outside in 2 different cars.

Car I:

Abhijalie, Daysha, Kavin & Vansh.

Daya on the driving seat, Abhijeet beside him, Tasha on the back of Daya & Anjalie beside her & Kavin and Vansh were at the backside. I mean at the back of the girls.

Car II:

Dushu (Dushant & Ishita), Vivajal( Vivek & Kaajal), Pooja & Mayur.

Dushu on the driving seat, Ishita beside him,Vivek at the back of Dushant, Kaajal beside him & Pooja and Mayur at the back of Vivajal

They all were connected with blue-toots.

Car I

Daya: "Kya soocha hain, humara plan kamiyab hoga….?"

Anjalie: "Agar khuda chahe. Humne apni taraf se toh jee jaan laga denge ab dekhna baaki yeh hain ki kya hota hain…."

Abhijeet:" Haan bhai… Yahan ek nahin balki humne do-do alag plan banaye hain. Ab dekhte hain ki hota kya hain…."

INSIDE

Sachin(talking to the others in the car):" Sir, abhi who drug waala aaya nahin. Teen ghante ho gaye… Jab tak who nahin aayega hum iss club pe raid nahin mar sakte hain…."

Rajat(taking over the talk):"Haan sir…. Woh log alert hojayenge….."

Abhijeet:" Haan baat toh sahi hain. Lekin kare bhi toh kya kare….?"

Anjalie(smiling):" Uski fikar tum log mat karo, maine intezam kar diya hain. Aadhe ghante ke baad 2 ladkiyan entry lengi as call-girls. Pehli ladki pehne gi black short, backless, strapless dress with semi curls hair and high heels aur dusri pehne gi jeans shorts, black top with loose curly hair & black booths. Rajat pehli waali tumhari hain aur Sachin doosri tumhari agar baath bigar gayi ya unki izzat pe aanch aaye tab unke paas jaana. Who sirf yeh jaane ki koshish karenge ki us club ka owner kaun hain samjhe…"

Daya:" Now be ready guys.. Aise mauke baar baar nahin milte….", but stopped immediantly after receaving a fiery glance from Tasha & Abhijalie burst in laughter & the others were trying not 2 laugh.

Abhijeet(controlling his laughter): "Acha ab kaam pelag jaw. Aur main tum dono ko bata doonga ki who kab aane waali guys be ready…."

Rajat & Sachin:" Yes Sir…."

INSIDE

Sachin:" Yaar Rajat yeh sir ne kahan phasadiya hain aur upar se yeh ladkiyan kahan kahan chooti hain pata hi nahin chalta hain….."

Rajat:" Haan yaar aur ab hume 2 ke saath romance….. nahin bold romance karna chahiye. Are yaar maine aaj tak kissi ladki k chuwa tak nahin, yahan tak tumhari behen ko tak nahin… pata nahin kaise karunga…..?"

Sachin:" Toh main kaunsa playboy hun… Maine aaj tak tumhari jungle billi ko tak nahin chuwa toh romance ka toh bohot dur ki baat hain…. Ab chal nazar rakhte hain… Aur himmat zjutate hain…"

AFTER 30 MINUTES

Abhijeet(on Bluetooth):"Ready guys ladkiyan entry maarne waali hain.. all the best….."

Rajat & Sachin(nervous):" Yess sir…."

Here the club door got open & 2 beautiful sexy girls entered. All the boys were stairing at them but Rajat & Sachin were shocked & surprised & with open mouth were looking at them. The boys were stairing at them with eyes full of lust & the girls full of jealous. Both girls walked towards the counter, where Sachin & Rajat were.

Anjalie(giggeling on bluetooth):" Just close your mouth guys…. Makhi chale jaayegi…."

Rajat & Sachin released their situations & shyly looked at their glass. Both girls started to flirt with the boys and here our Rajat & Sachin were boiling in anger and jealousy, but when the situation was going out of our Rajat & Sachin control they pulled the girls at a side 2 talk.

Sachin:"Yeh tum kya kar rahi ho….?"

Girl 2:" Duty….!"

Sachin:" Yeh toh mujhe bhi pata hain lekin sir ne sirf iss club ke maalik ka pata lagane ke liye bola tha aur tum kya kar rahi ho…..?"

Girl 2:"Kya kar rahin hun main….?"

Sachin:" Purvi tum achi tarha se jaanti ho main kya ke raha hun…."

Purvi(smiling):"Kyun jalan ho rahi hain…?"

Sachin:"Huhhh….. Jalan my footh… Mujhe koi jalan walan nahin ho raha hain…"

Purvi:"Toh phir itne bharak kyun rahe ho…..? tumhi ne toh kaha tha that you don't love me then…."

Sachin:" Yes I don't love you…" & he walked towards the bar-counter.

Purv(smiling):"Yes I know u do. Tum kitna bhi apne aap se jhoot bolo lekin tumhare aankhen sab kuch bata deta hain….." & she went back at her work.

ORTHERSIDE (RAJAT)

Rajat:"Yeh kya ho raha hain…..?"

Girl 1:"Maine kya kiya hain…?"

Rajat:"Tum aise ladko ke saath …..?"

Girl 1:"Oh hello shayed aap bhul rahe hain ki main yahan kya karne aayi hun…?

Rajat:"Yeh baat main nahin Shayed tum bhool gaye ho…."

Girl 1:"Acha main kya booli hun …"

Rajat:"Shreya u know that I love u ohir bhi kyun kar rahi ho tum aise…"

Shreya:"Because I don't love u I don't…"

Rajat:"Yes u do… Aur main yeh baat saabit kar sakta hun…"

Shreya:"Acha who kaise…..?"

Rajat:" Main wohi sab karunga jaise tum pehle kar rahi thi agar tumhe jalan huyi toh u r in love…."

Shreya:"Nahin hoga I bet….?"

Rajat:" WE will see…."& he walked away to Sachin. & Shreya went 2 Purvi.

So there were in the club: Rajat & Sachin as playboys(u guys know what I mean) and Shreya & Purvi as call-girls (sorry if here I hurt someone, but they are not actually call-girls, but acting like that).

When Rajat reached Sachin, he heard Sachin talking on phone.

Sachin:"Sir mujhse nahin hoga…."

Anjalie:"Theek hain agar tum nahin karna chaahte ho toh mujhe majburan Kavin ko Purvi ke liye bhejna hoga aur tumhe maalum hain na ki aisi party mein sirf baatein hi nahin baat kiss aur sex tak jaati hain. But agat tum uski pati hone ke baad bhi use aise kisi aur ke liye chorna chate ho then it's up to u…!"

Tasha:"Haan yaar I salute her ki who apne izzat ki parwa kare bina hi apne desh ke liye lar rahi hain…"

Daya:"Haan Sachin mere bhai please soch samajh kar kadam uthana …"

Abhijeet:"Agar phir bhi tum ahin ara chaate ho toh hum Kavin ko andar…."

Sachin(cutting in hurry):"Nahin sir I am ready…."

Abhijeet:"OK….."

In both car's there was a peek of laughter and here Rajat also smiles seeing Sachin's expressions. Rajat kept his hand on Sachin's shoulders & Sachin looked at him. Sachin already had drank vodka(so what he will do next guys just wait and watch hihihiii). Here Shreya & Purvi got toknow that the nightclub owner was Ranga. She informed Abhijeet and he sent Ranga's photo for both girls that when he come they can recogize him.

Here by Rajat & Sachin.

Sachin:"Choti ne kya kaha….?"

Rajat:"Yehi ki that she don't love me aur maine keh diya ki main saabit kar ke rahunga that she loves me…"

Sachin:"Who kaise…"

Rajat:"Ab tu dekhta jaa yeh kharus Rajat kaise playboy Rajat banta hain…." & he walked away leaving smiling Sachin.

Rajat headed towards Shreya & the other girls.

MUSIC

I know you like me, you know i like you

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to... (2)

He makes alcohol fall on the counter & set fire at it. He opened 3 of his shirt buttons. He was looking super dashing. He walked away after another girl,leaving jealous Shreya.

Raat din aate jaate, hoti hai sau mulaakaatein

Aage badhati hai baatein, pichhe chhod de

Raaste mein hai thehare, aur bhi kitane chehare (he forward his hand to that girl to hold his one)

Aaj phir apani aankhein unase jod le (He stroke with a finger from her forhead to her chin)

Kho jaayega, lamaha yeh kho jaayega (He held her hand & they headed towards the middle of the dance floor)

Mudake na phir aayega, raahon mein usako rok le

Ho jaayega, hoga jo woh ho jaayega

You know so hot, you on fir go ( they started 2 dance how Imran khan had dance in the clip)

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (2)

I know you like me, you know i like you (he went towards another girl who was sitting on a sofa with a glass in her hand)

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to ( he here also forward her hand and here also the girl went with him)

Koyi aas paas ho, samajhe jo dil ki baat ko

Soche na aaj yaar woh kal ki baatein

Pal do pal ka saath ho, phir na haathon mein haath ho

Bhule na yaad aaye phir beeti raatein

Aankhon se keh ke yeh sapana gaya hai

Subah ko jaage toh rasta naya hai

I am a man, who' s got a plan

Need a girl who will understand

You could be the one for sur go

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (2)

Jo bhi karana yaar kar duniya ka na khayaal kar (here he hold Shreya's hand)

Kehati hai jo bhi isako kehane de na

Baahon se jo baandhakar rakhana hai apane paas toh(he tried to hug her but she jerked him)

Toh jaane de phir yeh duriya rehane dena (she walked away, but she stopped)

Marji se chalati hai jaise hawaaye (here she smiled & started dancing with Rajat)

Waise hi hai meri saari adaaye

I'll be your and you will be mine

Love is such a waste of time

You could be my girl for sur go

(mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys) - (2)

I know you like me, you know i like you

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to... (2)

Raat din aate jaate, hoti hai sau mulaakaatein

Aage badhati hai baatein, pichhe chhod de

Raaste mein hai thehare, aur bhi kitane chehare

Aaj phir apani aankhein unase jod le

Kho jaayega, lamaha yeh kho jaayega

Mudake na phir aayega, raahon mein usako rok le

Ho jaayega, hoga jo woh ho jaayega

You know so hot, you on fir go

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (4)

After the song finished.

Shreya(whispering):"Yeh dance maine tumhare saath sirf issiliye kiya hain taki koi hum pe shak na kare… samjhe kuch ulta seedha mat samjhne baith jaana…"

Rajat:"Who toh tumhare naak ke rang se hi pata chala jaa raha hain ki asli baath kya hain… ek aur romance pesh karun…"

Shreya:"Tumhari marzi tum joh bhi karo lekin yeh mat bhulna ki hum duty pehain…"

Rajat:" Uski fikar tum mat karo….."

Rajat went to Purvi & whispered something in her ear, she nodded & went away after some time the lights went off and again after some time on.

MUSIC

Kudiyon ka nasha pyare nasha sab se nasheela hai (here our cute Rajat was sitting on a chair how Salu was sitting in the song with girls surrounded.

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish me geela hai

Ishak ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

lights went on on another sofa where Purvi was.

Ladko ka nasha pyare nasha sab se nasheela hai (Purvi was also surrounded by boys)

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish me geela hai

Sachin was really jealous

Ishak ke naam par karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Like It Like It...

Hai simple sa yeh formula, Hai love ka funda khokhala( Purvi went on the center of the stage)

mujhe bas pyaas tu hi de, cool cool cool rehta hai

Kisi ka haath thaam ke, hridaya kyun baad naam ke(Rajat also came beside her)

I love you forever koi, fool fool fool kehta hai

Isey peene se hai matlab, ye yovan sant leela hai( He winked Purvi , she smiled & headed back & Again girls surrounded him)

Fark padta hai kya baahon mein, munni hai ya sheela hai(he held 2 girls on his both side)

Ishak ke naam par karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Yeh charcha Facebook pe hai, mazaa bas ek look mein hai(purvi came beside Rajat & was dancing with him)

Hassi chehre ko toldi, baar baar baar baar karta hai

Jo dil ka photo frame ho, wahan photo kyun same ho(Purvi was dancing rounding Rajat)

Calendar hi tarah usse, roz roz roz roz change karta hai

Kamar patli ho jitni bhi mazaa utna nasheela hai

Chalega jo bhi hai aankhon ka ranga kaala ya neela hai

Ishak ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai

Ho ! main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai

Kudiyon ka nasha pyaare, nasha sab se nasheela hai

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish mein geela hai

Ishaq ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai - |6x times|

Here Shreya anger went to her peek & she went to the stage & dragged Rajat off the stage and trow him on the sofa. She climbed on him, but before he could say anything she kissed him hardly. She asked him permission to enter & he with all his pleasure gave her the permission to enter. Here our Sachvi smiled. Here a handsome man of about the 30's came and started flirting and touching Purvi. Sachin saw that & became very angry,he headed towards Purvi & stood beside her. He was giving Purvi money for having a one night stand with him & for letting Sachin jealous, Purvi would take that money, but Sachin said that he will gave her more when she will go with them. & there also the boy was highing his amount, but our Sachin is our Sachin, at least the man must has dropped the idea for spending a night with such a bold hold her hand and dragged her towards a corner.

Sachin:"Yeh tum kya kar rahi thi…?"

Purvi:"Are sir taaki kisi ki shak na ho. Aap shayad bhulrahe hain ki hum ek sex-party mein aaye hain toh agar hum waisa kuch nahin karenge toh garbar ho sakta hain na. aur dekhiye na kitna handsome lad….", before she could say anything further Sachin blocked her mouth with his. After some time they parted.

Sachin:"Khabardaar joh tumne kissi ki taraf dekha bhi. I will kill that bastard tum sirf meri ho meri…."

He again connected their mouths & kissed passionately. He pushed her against a wall & pulled out his jacket & he put his hand in her shorts. Purvi broke from the kiss & Sachin kissed her neck, Purvi moaned and smiled. Here our cute Rajvi were having fun. Shreya was playing with Rajat figures & our Rajat was getting in his sex mood, he tried to broke up, because he felt that the situation was going 2 far, but Shreya didn't let him get up. She broke from the kiss & bit lightly on his softplace at his neck. Rajat moved his neck to the other side giving her full access while he moaned. Here by Sachvi, Purvi opened her eyes & saw Ranga walking into the club. She whispered in Sachin's ear that their target was at their point. Then also the drug peddler walked in & after that the CID Team arrested them and many more things were done. After that Rajeya & Sachvi were sent home.

OK GUYS I HAVE FINALLY WROTE THE CHAPTER FOR 1 OF MY REVIEWERS. YEH SIRF DEMO HAIN GUYS AAGE AAGE DEKHO KYA KYA BOLD HOTA HAIN. TILL THEN BYE TC AND SENT YOUR BLESSINGS TROUGH REVIEWS LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ;) ;) ;) ;)…2 know further please review kijiye and please u can share your idea's with me i will try my best to fullfill your wishes


	8. Chapter 8 SPECIAL FOR VIVAJAL

hi guys and i am really sorry for the late for your lets head towards the storry...

FLASHBACK END

Shreya and Purvi were blushing, that their cheek were red like tomato.

Tarika:"Wah... kya baat hain mere dono bhabhiyan kitni sharma rahin hain. hahahahaaaaaaaa(actually she and Rajat are cousins)"

Tasha:"Yeh toh kuch bhi nahin hain uske baad kya kya hua woh main tumhe bata nahin sakti na. u know bedroom secrets hihihihiiiii..."

Kaajal:"Tooh bhi kuch kam nahin hain... Angel zara iski bhi woh secret batao na..."

Anjalie:"Haan... haan kyun nahin... woh ek din..."(if u want to know what happend between them u will find another storry based on Daysha, but u have to review if u want that storry or not) she couldn't spoke further, because Tasha closed her mouth with her hands..

Purvi:"Are aise kaise bhabhi abhi toh aapko bara maza aaraha tha hamara love storry batane ko.."

ShreyA:"Aur nahin toh kya... Bolo bolo.."

Anjalie wanted to speake but a familar voices stopped their argueing. they went to the hall and saw that their handsome husbands were playing truth or dare. it was vivek's turn. so he was refusing to do his object.

Vivek:"Nahin sir main nahin kar paunga..."

Daya:"Are Vivek bas ek sawaal hi toh poocha hain... ab sahi sahi jawaab do..."

Vivek:"Please sir main shaheed hoo jaunga..."

Sachin:"Are sach bolne mein kaisa dar..."

Vivek:"NAhin sir pleaseee..."

Anjalie:"Kya ho raha hain jahan...?"

Daya:"TRuth or dare cuti(sometimes he calls her cuti other time if he is against Abhijeet he calls her bhabhi). aur vivek ne truth liya so humne usse ek sawaal poocha but yeh toh mana kar raha hain.."

Abhijeet:"Haan dekho na ab ek CID Officers ko sach se dar kab lagne laga hain..? haan bolo"...

Vivek:"Sir mujhe sach bolne se dar nahin lagta. lekin agar maine apna moon khola sir toh kal aap mere arthi ko kandha denge ya mujhe hospital ki bed pe full bandaged paaoge..."

there was a peek of laughter and Vivek was sitting like a sad child..

Tarika:"Waise aisa kaunsa sawaal hain jiski jawaab ke baad tum humko apne result suna rahe ho.."

Sachin:"Main batata hun ki sawaal kya tha... vivek se humne poocha vivek se poocha hain ki uske kitni girlfriend tha Cid join karne ke baad..."

Purvi:"Haan toh usme itni muskil waali kaunsi baat hain..."

Vivek:"PUr... pleasee main shaheed hojaunga..."

Shreya:"kaISA Shaheed ab bata bhi do kyun Kaajal...'

Kaajal:"Haan mujhe bhi sunna hain ki Inspecter vivek kya kya gul khilata tha..."

Tasha:"Ab bata bhi do..." vivek:"10..."

Kaajal:"Ok..."realizing:"What...?" t

he others were shocked and the girlz were standing like statue.

Vivek:"Haan das. and i can explain..."

Kaajal:"Mujhe koi explination nahin chahiye..."

Vivek:"Are suno toh sahi das mein 1 aur 0 number aatge hain. aur mera yeh matlab hain k AND I HAVE 0 AFTER KA PATA NAHIN LEKIN TUMHARE BAAD NAHIN KOI MERE DIL MEIN TUMHARE JAGAH LE SAKTA HAIN AUR NAHIN TMERI ZINDAGI MEIN TUMHARI KAMMI POORI KARSAKTI HAIN. BECAUSE U R THE ONLY. I LOVE U TILL MY LAST BREATH..."

they hugged each other and both had tears in their eyes. and there was a rounded aplouse from their team, who were standing with moist eyes, but with a happy glance... all the other couples hugged each other (Abhijalie, Daysha & Sachvi), while Tarika went to the kitchen to bring some sweet after such a moistfull moment. after sometime they parted and enjoyed their sweet dish...

ok guys i wanted to write something beautifull on Vivajal. hopefully i m successfull in satisfying u u all please review and tc bye (*huggy*). i reaaly dont know when i will udate next chapter so till then bhar bhar ke review kijiye...


	9. Chapter 9

ok after long time nah...soo for thanx the reviews and here goes the next chapter

BUREAU

Ishita was working and dushant was busy admiring her beauty, while kavin was looking at them.

Kavin(in his mind): Hey bhagwaan inka kuch nahin hosakta. Ab lagta hain Kavin beta tujhe hi kuch karna padega.

Kavin walked towards Ishita & made her busy. Dushant was jealouse, but he doidn't know why he was.

DUO's home

The dinner was prepared. So they thought to get ready, as it was already 6.00 pm. First the boys got ready, while the girls were busy with the kids.

MEN DEPARTMENT

Abhijeet was wearing black jeans with red shirt(my favorite combination of him along with his brown or black jacket, but he is home so he didn't wore his jacket), Daya was wearing blue jeans with a toff blue shirt(i think u guys got what i am saying. I find him dashing in that get-up), Rajat was wearing black pants with light pink shirt(i just love him with that shirt and black pant), Sachin was wearing jeans and yellow t-shirt(like in the episode Rahasyamay hotel, ohhh i simply just loved his get-up) & Vivek was in black jeans and pink t-shirt(i have seen him in one of the episodes, but can remember the name now).

CHILDREN DEPARTMENT

Aditya = jeans shorts with blue t-shirt

Tanmay = jeans shorts with red t-shirt

Daysha = pink leggin with white top

Purish = blue shorts with a baby yellow t-shirt

Now it was time to get our beautifull action queens to get ready. The men were sitting in the living room with the kids. So the girls went to get ready. All the girls were in Abhijalie room. Kaajal was sitting in front the mirror, Tarika was in the washroom, Purvi was sitting on the bed, bussy wearing her bangles, Tasha was busy setting a pin on her dupatta & Anjalie, Shreya was busy setting the dirty clothes in a plastic bag & Anjalie was before the washroom door, because she was the last girl to get in the washroom.

Anjalie(banging on the door): Taru jaldi kar. Warna aisa na ho ki team aajayegi aur hum abhi tak tayar nahin hain. Jaldi kar...

Tarika: Haan baba aarahi hun. Ek minute...

Kaajal(smirking): Iska ek minute, ek ghanta kab banjaata hain maalum hi nahin parta...

The girls burst in laughing, while Tarika angrily came outside.

Tarika: Kisne ki meri burai...

All girls shut and pointed towards Kaajal, who was slowly getting up & preparing to run from the room, but Tarika caught a cussion and trow it on her side, but it missed her, because she benned and it pitched on the door while Tasha came between them. Anjalie went in the bathroom.

Tasha: Bas bas ab tum dono bacho ke jaise mat larna phirse. Chalo sab almost ready.

Tarika, Purvi, Shreya & Kaajal: Yup almost.

Shreya: Bas Anjalie...

Anjalie(from the washroom): Main aajaungi. Tum log jaau aur sab ready karo. I will be there soon...

Shreya: Ok girls chalo...

The girls went to the living room, when their husbands saw, their mouth went open and Abhijeet & Tarika only were in the middle, hard trying not to burst in laughter. The men went into their beauty. The children were playing in the bedroom.

Tasha wore a blue sari with silver design, with loose hair(I loved blue saree's that's why i have put it), Shreya wore Green with yellow saree with golden design & also loose hair, Purvi wore red saree with golden design(like in the episode Kaali Diwaali) & Tarika wore black with a liitle red and more collors sarree like in the episode Kaali Diwaali).

Abhijeet coughed, but they didn't came out of their dreamworld. Tarika was hard trying not to burst in laughter, while the girls were smilling. Abhijeet again coughed, but this time harder. The boys came out of their dreamworld & blushed. While the girls were giggeling & Abhijeet was smirking.

Abhijeet: Bhaayon abhi bohot time hain toh... Control...

Daya hit Abhijeet with a cussion.

Abhijeet(with his most innocent look): Are maine kya kiya... Sach hi toh bola hain...

Daya: Acha...

Abhijeet(same expression): Aaj kal toh bhalai ka zamana hi nahin hain agar kisi se sach bolo toh maar khaw...

Daya: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Acha acha ab kuch nahin bolunga ek dum chup...

Vivek: Sir aap humare baare mein bol rahe hain. Abhi Anjalie aayegi tab hum dekhenge ki aap kya expressions detehain...

Abhijeet: Are...

Rajat: Aur nahin toh kya...

Sachin: Haan sir hum bhi gin gin ke badla lenge. Kyun Daya sir...?

Daya: Haan bilkul... Jitna isse humari taang gheenchi hain... ab toh bas mouka chahiye hume ab inko tang karne ke liye.

Meanwhile the girls were playing the role of silent listeners & giggeling.

Tarika: Chalo bohhot hogaya hassi mazak. Sab ready karte hain... chalo...

The girls went into the kitchen, while the door-bell ringged. Daya opened the door & saw the whole team. They enterd inside and sat on the sofa, while Shreya & Purvi brought juice for them. While talking Abhijeet eye stuck on one place. Daya was talking to him, but when he found no reply from him side he turned and saw Abhijeet in that position. He followed the gaze and a smirk made it up to his lips. There was Anjalie standing in light pink saree with silver and gold bordure mixed, light make-up & hair in a pony tail. Daya nugded Rajat, who was sitting beside him, busy talking with Vineet and Nikhil. Rajat turned and looked at Daya. Daya pointed towards Abhijeet and Rajat understood. Rajat winked Sachin & Vivek. All the other also observed him. They stopped talking & Daya coughed hard, that made Abhijeet come out of the trans. He blush to his hardest.

Daya(smirking): Kya hua bhai... Bhabhi ko dekh ke dewaana hogaye kya...?

Abhijeet passed a angrily plus shy glance. Daya smilled and thought about to tease him later, because now he was involved in a very seriouse discussion. Abhijeet joined him also.

After sometime the girls said that the dinner was ready. The dinning table was small so Acp, Salunkhe, Vaibhav, Mayur, Karan, Vansh & Pooja sat on the dinning table while the others were in the livingroom. The girls were serving and made the kids eat. After sometime they ate also. They finished their dinner with light chit-chat. The girls cleaned the mess and joined the group. The kids fell asleep and Acp & Salunkhe left also after sometime. They thought to give the youngers a little time to enjoy.

Hello guys this was my chappy. The real drama of Ishant will begin in the next chapter please read and send your blessing. Hopefully I didn't bored u all. bye tc...


	10. Chapter 10

_**ok after long time nah...soo for thanx the reviews and here goes the next chapter**_

_**DUO HOUSE**_

The boys went to the terrace and sometime later the girls joined them.

Rajat: So kyun na koi game khela jaai...

Shreya: Haan good idea...

Tarika: Haan haan ab toh tumhe Bhai ki baatein sahi hi lage gi...

The rest laughed and Rajeya blushed.

Daya: Acha acha choro... Yeh bolo kaunsa game khele...

Kavin: Truth ya dare...

Anjalie: Nice idea...

Vivek**(shocked)**: No...

Kaajal: Yess...

Vivek**(innocently)**: Ok...

The rest burst and laughter.

Tasha: Main bottle leke aati hun...

She brought a bottle and the game started.

Anjalie: Ok guys rules. 3 dare hoga aur 3 truth. So be ready... Joh bottle ghumaayega wohi sawaal ya option dega... So done

Team: Done...

**GAME START**

Daya rotated the bottle and it stops on Tarika.

Daya: Acha taru... Truth ya dare...

Tarika**(thinking)**: Truth...

Daya: Ok...**(thinking for a while)** Acha yeh bataw tumne kabhi college mein kissi ladke ko thappar maara hain...?

Tarika**(thinking)**: Hmmmm... Haan... Jab main ek din cafeteria mein thi toh ek ladke ne zabardasti mera drink cheene ki koshish ki so thapar lag gaya mere haanth ka...

Abhijeet: Very good job...

Tarika rotated the bottle and it stopped on Kavin...

Tarika: Truth ya dare...

Kavin: Dare...

Tarika: Are wah... Acha toh... Haan.. Tum hum sab mese sabse zjaada khoobsurat ladki ko choose karo aur uske saath dance karo. Tumhaare hisaab se kaun hum ladkiyon mese sabse zjaada khubsurat hain...

Kavin: Done...

Kavin got up & headed towards Ishita. He forward his hand & she held it. Poor Dushant was looking at them in shock. Kavin put his one hand on her hip, the other one was holding her hand & her one hand was on his shoulder.

Team: Oi... hoi...

Ishita: Are jaisa aaplog samajh rahe hain waisa kuch nahin hain. Hum b...

Kavin nugded her and told her no with his eyes. Ishita nodded & Dushant saw that. He was fuming in anger & jealousy. Kavin saw that & smirked.

Kavin**(thinking)**: Jab tak tu Ishita ko apni dil ki baat nahin bataayega tab tak tujhe main tujhe top till toe tak jalaunga... Warna mera naam bhi Kavin Khanna nahin hain...

Kavin & Ishita seperated & the rest clapped. They sat again & Kavin winked the girls & the girls smillingly nodded looking at each other.

Kavin rotated the bottle & it stopped on Rajat.

Kavin: Hmm toh bolo Rajat**(Actually guys in my storry outside bureau there is no senior junior relation between them. They are simply friends)**...Truth ya Dare...

Rajat: Truth...

Kavin: Ok...Hmmm**(thinking)**Aapne Shreya BHABHI ko propose kahan kiya tha pehli baar...?

Rajeya blushed.

Rajat: Yaar yeh kaisa sawaal hain...?

Kavin: Sawaal toh sawaal hi hota hain... Bolo bolo...

Rajat: Umhhh...

Purvi: Sirf truth haan hero...

Rajat: Bureau ke chat pe...

Team**(shocked)**: Kya...?

Rajeya nodded.

Daya: Kya baat hain bhai... bohot saare chupe jawaab nikal rahe hain...

Tasha: How romantic...? Waise dhoop mein ya chand ki thandi hawayi raat mein...? Hihihii

Shreya pinched her and gave Tasha a deadly glare...

Vikram: Are choriye na sir...**(Rajeya gave him a proud smile)**... Hum baat mein iss topic ko broadly discuss karenge...**(Rajeya jaw dropped)**... Filhaal aage barhe...

Rajat rotated the bottle & it stopped on Abhijeet...

Rajat: So sir truth ya dare...

Abhijeet: Truth...

Shreya wispered something in Rajat's ear & he smilled naughtly.

Rajat: Tohhh... Yeh batau ki Abhijeet sir apne pehli baar french kiss kab diya tha Anjalie ko...

Anjalie turned red & Abhijeet with open mouth looked at Rajat.

Daya: Apna moonh band kar bos. Makhi chale jaayegi...

Daya laughed & the rest joined him..

Shreya: Bolo bolo jijaji...

Abhjieet: Hotel Red Mountain...

Rajat: really sir...

Daya**(confused)**: Ek second ek second. Boss. Jahan tak main jaanta hun tumlogon chutiyan manaane kabhi usss hotel mein gaye hi nahin toh phir...?

Abhijeet: Woh woh...

Daya: Bolo bolo...

Abhijeet: Dekho rule sirf ek hi sawaal ka hain aur yeh dusra sawaal hain joh tum mujhse pooch raha hain...

Daya: Acha... Theek hain lekin baad mein main tujhse poochunga zaroora..

Abhijeet: Done...

Abhijeet rotated the bottle & it stopped on Purvi.

Abhijeet: Prinses truth ya dare...

Purvi: Dare...

Abhijeet: Sachin ko kiss karo...

Purvi**(shocked)**: Bhai...!

Abhijeet: Kyun...? Kya hua...? Are yaar main modern bhai hun...? Chal task diya hain pura kar...

Purvi nodded and slowly kissed his cheek.

Purvi rotated the bottle & it stopped on Ishita.

Purvi: Hmm Ishu... Truth ya dare...

Ishita: Truth...

Purvi: Ok... Kya tumne kabhi kissi se pyaar kiya hain...

Ishita**(looking at Dushant)**: Haan aur abhi bhi karti hun...

The rest followed her gaze and understood & smirked.

Freddy fakely coughed & both came out of the eyelock & blushed.

Ishita rotated the bottle and it stopped on Daya.

Ishita: Truth ya dare Jiju...

Daya: Ofcourse dare...

Ishita: Toh aapko ek gaana delicate karna chahiye Apni pyaari si Tashu ko...

Daya got up & forwards his hand for Tasha. She held his hand and began to dance slowly...

**SONG: U R MY JAAN**

**MUSIC**

**Daya: Woh hoo woh ho ho ho ho ho... -4**  
**Tumse alag main reh nahi sakta**  
**Kitni mohabbat keh nahi sakta -2**  
**Tum Mera dil ho Tum meri dhadkan**  
**Tum meri saansein, Tum mera jeevan**  
**Tum se jude hain armaan**  
**You are my jaan -4**

**Tasha: U R My jaan...[Repeats]**

**Daya: Woh hoo woh ho ho ho ho ho...**  
**Dekhoon tumhe toh dekhta jaaun**  
**Sochu Tumhe toh sochta jaaun**  
**Ishq mein tere jee loon umar yun**  
**Aankhon me teri doobta jaaun**  
**Tum meri duniya tum meri jannat**  
**Tum mera sapna tum meri mannat**  
**Tum ho khayalon ka jahaan**

**Tasha: u R My jaan -4**

**Daya: You are my jaan [Repeats]**

**Tasha: Tumne jaga di agan ye kaisi**  
**Tumne laga di lagan ye kaisi**  
**Tumse judi hai meri kahani**  
**Ab hai tumhi se ye zindagani**  
**Tum mera rasta tum meri manzil**  
**Tum meri khwahish tum mera haasil**  
**Tum ho mere jeene ka samaa**

**Daya: You my jaan -4**

**Tasha: U R my jaan... [Repeat]**

**Woh hoo woh ho...**

**SONG ENDS**

Daysha hugged each other and the other clapped an also hugged their respective partners... They played some more time and all went to their respective homes.

_**So how was it. I think it was boring na? Next chapter will be full on the MARRIED couple romance..**_

_**Some had ask me for Daysha romance so i have include it. Please read and review. bye bye tc love u all**_


End file.
